


this night

by Apalapucian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Late Night Conversations, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, but it's not the same universe, if youve read completely human most of them have the same powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apalapucian/pseuds/Apalapucian
Summary: peterum moonywhat is prongs’s corpse doing in my frontyardremuswhat??????????????????





	this night

A short, dark alley. Dead end on one side, just another street on another. Traffic is scant, both of the people and vehicle kind, and James notes, rather unhelpfully, that this is one of those fancy villages with enough budget to pave their main roads with terracotta bricks.

He backs up one more step and finds himself against the wall – why is there a wall here anyway? – and one of his companions in the cul-de-sac exhales a snicker. “What now then, pretty boy?” he asks James, and James doesn’t respond, because he doesn’t know, honestly.

He doesn’t even clearly remember how he ended up here. Three against one, no more energy for his magic to be of any use, and his brain a useless, throbbing, spinning mess in alcohol.

“Who are you?” James asks them, his words tangling around his mouth, his eyes drooping beneath his specs. “I’m magic. I can take you. I’m – magic.”

The others laugh. “Magic, god. I reckon you’re the kind of fucker Jeanne can take out even sober.”

“Who?”

He doesn’t get an answer – but he does get a punch to the face. His glasses get skewed on his face at the impact, and the discomfort of having awkwardly shoved, possibly damaged glasses on a face gets eclipsed by the immediate pain blooming on his jaw.

“Not anything much now, are you?” one of them says, and James doesn’t know if it’s another person talking, or the same from before. Come to think of it, maybe there’s just one of them?

“I’m magic,” James just says again. He feels like laughing. He shouldn’t, and he really should probably stop saying he’s magic, in case a ministry official is around monitoring the streets or, worse, his magic decides that now is the time to go erratic, but – well, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Here, in general, what have you.

He sees the guy raise his arm again, fist tight and lips in a sneer, and James braces for it best he can.

But it doesn’t come. Another person has appeared, and he’s on James’s side, apparently, because he’s holding the guy’s arm back. James can’t make him much in the dark. And in his inebriation.

“Leave.”

“Who are you?”

“Sirius Black.”

Ah. Sirius Black. Sirius Black, James knows.

The guy roughly wrenches his arm from Sirius’s grip – James hears his breathing sort of hitch at the mention of the name – then ultimately just drops the punch. He draws himself to full height and looks down at Sirius.

“Proof?” he asks, but his voice has dropped half a notch in its tenacity.

Sirius is not fazed by the height or the muscles or that one ridiculous golden incisor. At all. “Do you mind getting proof that I’m a Black the last thing you ever do alive?”

The other’s responding laugh is stilted. He relents, as expected. He spits on the sidewalk before he disappears ‘round the corner, a lame attempt to make himself feel better after that demeaning hassle.

“You okay?” Sirius asks, his voice unrecognizable in that tone, especially after that whole _leave, I’m a Black, cower, run, yada yada_ scene.

James laughs. It’s funny. His face stings. The wall is damp against his back, and it’s super gross, but he slides down it anyway. He eyes the terracotta bricks blankly and curses at them in his head. Curses them all.

“Prongs.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Sirius blanches. He straightens up from what seemed an attempt to get on James’s level and maybe haul him up. “I know you’re mad at me, but this is stupid.”

“So leave? I don’t care.”

Sirius considers it. He doesn’t leave. “Where’s your phone?”

James doesn’t answer.

“I can’t leave you here, dumbass.”

“Do what you want.” Something clicks in his brain. He looks up – it’s a struggle to, and his head just ends up lolling up on its own and thudding against the wall – and smirks at Sirius. “That’s what you do best, isn’t it? You do what you want. You do whatever the fuck you want.”

Sirius just stares back at him. “How do you plan to get home?” he asks. Really softly, the way a voice lowers when it’s an effort to speak.

“Don’t have a home at the moment,” says James, closing his eyes. “Nothing feels like one.” He’s not sure if he said that last bit out loud, but he definitely thought it. He’s been thinking it a lot.

Sirius sits beside him, against the damp, dirty wall. He’s careful not to sit so close as to touch James. _That’s_ stupid. The wall is the one that’s gross as fuck, not James. But Sirius is fine with the wall. He leans against it, too. James supposes Sirius is just chill with a lot of things. Like – he’s fine with sitting here with James’s drunk ass, with James being rude to him after saving him, with telling Snape about Remus’s lycanthropy. It’s like – it’s like it’s all nothing to him. Lucky bloke.

“You’re pathetic,” says Sirius, but all his venom has been shoved deep in the back of the shelf. “This is downright pathetic, Prongs. You’re a fucking lightweight. You can’t even punch right. You can’t even punch _period._ ”

James is going to laugh, or ask him not to call him Prongs again, or to stop talking, or to _leave_ , or – something else, some of those maybe, all of those, but he doesn’t get to. He slumps forward, his energy totally depleting.

(He’s caught before he hits the ground, but he doesn’t feel that anymore.)

 

☽

 

Regulus just got home, is literally just locking the door of his flat when his phone rings. He sees the number – unsaved, but recognized – and lets it ring a few more times.

“What,” is how he answers.

A scoff on the other end. “You didn’t delete my number?”

“Bye.”

He hangs up. The phone rings again. He can just ignore it, but the caller wouldn’t have tried again if he knew Regulus wouldn’t pick up for sure. Regulus feels a rush of loathing as he swipes the screen to answer a second time, but he’s not sure if it’s directed more at the caller or at himself.

“ _What_.”

“I have three favors.”

“ _Two_. Now?” He and Sirius were never for beating around the bush.

“Yep. I’m sending you the address. Get here in under ten or it won’t count.”

Regulus curses as he fetches his jacket back and hurriedly unlocks the door.

 

☽

 

They are in an empty parking lot, hidden in the shadow of a giant hardware store, the one in the fancy residential subdivision east of the town.

Regulus got here in twelve minutes, in an unnecessarily dramatic show of skidding tires and sudden braking. Sirius is gracious enough to remind him, first thing, that Regulus thus still owes him two whole favors for that tardiness. And Regulus can just leave, he can go now, really, he doesn’t have to get off the car and deal with whatever – but he’s long acknowledged his idiocy when it comes to this. To Sirius and his stupid calls. He doesn’t like owing him favors – owing _anyone_ favors – but it’s the only thing between them these days. Their brushes with each other have a countdown. He’s not sure why he even bothers to delay it reaching zero. They hate each other, after all.

But he gets off the car anyway, slams the door close for effect, and lets things just fucking be until he figures shit out.

“Did you kill him?” Regulus asks, eyeing James Potter’s body crumpled uncomfortably to fit into a shopping cart.

“No.”

Regulus peers at James’s face and notices the forming bruise on his jaw. “What’d he do this time?”

“‘This time’?”

“Who punched him?”

“I did.”

“That’s not how you punch.”

“How do I punch?”

“Weakly.”

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “You want to verify that?”

“I’ve verified it many times, thanks. Why am I here?”

Sirius lets it go, because he knows it’s true. He says, “Take him home. You know where his flat is.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

Sirius bites in a smirk. “Why yes, I’m – ”

“ _Don’t_.”

“I don’t have a car.”

“That’s a dumb reason.”

“Um, excuse you, it’s a legitimate reason.”

“Phone one of his friends.”

“They’re all mad at me.”

Regulus knows why. He doesn’t give a fuck. “Get a cab?”

“He’s drunk.”

“So?”

“So when he’s drunk he falls asleep like this, and when he falls asleep he recharges, and when he wakes up recharged but with a hangover his magic gets really uncontrollable.”

Regulus thinks about it. Then, “So?”

“So he might kill the cab driver if he wakes up in transit. Or himself.”

“So let him? Haven’t you broken up or something?”

“Are you going to do it or not?” Sirius asks, annoyed. “Let it count as one, I don’t care. Just get him home.” He starts walking away, hands in his pockets.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business.”

“Seriously? You’re leaving your best friend with me? What if I kill him?”

Sirius actually has the audacity to laugh, to turn around to make sure Regulus sees the expression of absolute incredulity on his face. “In your dreams, little brother. In your sweetest, sorryest dreams.”

 

☽

 

Lily almost misses the call. There’s no hello, just, immediately: “Is James with you?”

“No,” answers Lily, tense at once. “But he was with me a while ago. Why?” Something James said plays in her head despite it not being summoned: _Nothing feels like home these days._

She knows about the thing with Sirius. She knows, and she reckons she’s mad about it, too, but it’s not really her business enough to have a say or do in it. So she let James talk, and then she let him not talk, and then she let him go when he said he was going.

(She didn’t want him to go. She almost asked him, almost tugged at him and said _just_ _stay here a bit more will you, it’s a bit scary if you leave,_ but she wasn’t sure if it would be for him or for her and she didn’t want to be selfish, even unknowingly.)

“His phone is off and his flat is empty,” says Remus. Lily can tell he’s trying to sound as-a-matter-of-factly, but is failing. His breathing is uneven, like maybe he’s walking, or he’s just – not calm. “He’s not with Peter either. And lately he hasn’t been… His car is here. I don’t know where he is. He’s not at his usual spots, I’ve gone to all of them – ”

“It’s fine, hey, it’s okay. He’s probably just stuck in traffic. With, like, a dead battery.” There’s no traffic anywhere near at this time of night, and James has never let his phone completely run out – something about batteries or chargers breaking. Lily doesn’t know where he is, but James is decidedly not stuck in traffic, and his phone isn’t battery-dead.

“Yeah, I… Yeah. He’s probably just – yeah, sorry. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Where are you?” Lily is already getting a jacket and bounding down the stairs.

“The 7eleven outside his building.”

“Are you going somewhere else?”

“I – don’t know. Why?”

“I’m bored. Let’s get barbecue? Or sushi or something.”

Nothing for a beat, and then a short chuckle. “Is anywhere still open this late?”

“We’ll hit the night market if we don’t find something around there.”

“Hm. Okay.”

“I’ll take the bus, so I might be a while, but don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Okay… And James?”

Lily has reached their porch. She bounces on the balls of her feet, her free hand curling into a fist in the front pocket of her hoodie. “He’ll turn up. Don’t worry.”

“Alright then. See you.”

“Mhmm.”

Later, she sinks down the bus seat and leans her head on the window. She thinks: _He’ll turn up, Lil. Don’t worry._

 

☽

 

Regulus doesn’t like James Potter. Some days, he might even _hate_ James Potter. And since this doesn’t count as a favor, it hits him, after managing to haul James Potter’s drunk, lifeless, _heavyass_ body in the backseat, that he doesn’t have to do this. He really doesn’t.

“If you throw up, I will _cook_ you,” he mutters, talking to no one, closing the door.

He drives to Peter Pettigrew’s house, because he doesn’t know where James Potter lives.

(He knows. But he does mix their houses up sometimes – the four of them, those four people his brother hangs around the most – so this could easily just pass as a mistake.)

He fireman-carries James Potter and all but drops him on the (grassy, not too solid) part of the Pettigrews’ yard.

(He drives off before he changes his mind.)

 

☽

 

 **peter**  
um moony ****  
what is prongs’s corpse doing in my frontyard

 **remus  
**what??????????????????

 **peter  
**he’s drunk af and passed out

 **remus**  
fucking hell, pete  
fucking just  
stay put, i'm omw  
make yourself useful and take care of him in the meantime

 **peter**  
the fuck do u take me for? he’s already inside ****  
if he throws up in my living room you’re cleaning it tho ****  
seriously hurry up my mom’s going to kill me if he pukes in here

 **remus  
**is he hurt?

 **peter**  
someone punched him i think ****  
or he ran into a door with like a really high doorknob

 **remus  
**do we need lily?

 **peter**  
nah i don’t think he’ll die  
it’s late it might be too much to call lily

 **remus**  
okay ****  
take care of it then

 **peter  
**sure but he can’t sleep here

 **remus**  
yes i know sir!!!! ****  
i already said i’m coming to get him!!!!!!

 **peter**  
sorry! ****  
whys he here anyway ****  
never mind ****  
hurry

 

☽

 

 **remus**  
hey lily sorry. rain check? i've found james ****  
where are you? have you left your place? i can still meet you if you have ****  
i'll buy you something for your trouble

_Lily is typing…_

 

☽

 

Lily sees Remus text the messages. She got off one stop early, lost in her thoughts, and decided to just walk the rest of the way for practicality’s sake. She just reached the end of the block where the 7eleven is when she spotted him typing away at his phone, with a frown deep enough to note from a distance. Then her own phone went _ping._

Now he’s waiting for her reply, looking at the bus stop across from the corner store, the one Lily was supposed to get off at.

 _yeah, i'm right here. where’d you find him? i’m going with you,_ she types – then backspaces. She pulls on the hood of her jacket and stands under the awning of an already closed pharmacy.

 **lily**  
ah no im still here ****  
well, out at the stop now but there are no buses anymore ****  
is he okay?

 **remus**  
yeah, he’s okay ****  
i think? ****  
he's with peter

 **lily**  
told you he’d turn up :) ****  
you go ahead, i can just head back

 **remus**  
okay. thank you! ****  
get home safe

 _please let me know how he is,_ she types, then deletes again before it even finishes, like a proper idiot.

 **lily  
**let me know if you need anything though, yeah? i might be up a while anyway

 

 **remus _  
_** will do, thanks

He pockets his phone, grabs a paper bag from one of the tables outside the shop, then jogs to the bus stop.

Lily sticks around outside the pharmacy and watches as the bus takes him away to wherever James is.

 

☽

 

 **reg  
**[image sent]

 **unknown  
**that’s peter’s house dimwit

 **reg**  
you really could tell just from the patch of grass? amazing ****  
depressing***

 **unknown**  
i still have two favors ****  
because ur incompetent as hell

 **reg**  
whatever ****  
go the fuck home ****  
good night

 **unknown**  
aw my little brother just wished me good night ****  
how delightful

 **reg  
**im deleting your number for real never ever call me again all your favors are cancelled

 

☽

 

Lily goes to the night market alone and buys chicken skewers, because why not. She sits on the curb just by the mouth of the busy street, watching the people go in and out the noisy, orange-lit stretch of thrift shops and food stalls and buskers. She tackles her skewers and wonders what kinds of lives these people live to still be awake at this hour, on this day, at their age.

She’s finished her food and also has lost most feeling in her legs from sitting there so long when someone calls her from behind.

Only two people call her _Evans_ that way, and one of them is with Peter and Remus.

What a small town. What a small, small town.

“Hey there,” she says, twisting around to see, but not bothering to get up.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asks, walking over.

In answer, Lily raises the three now-empty skewer sticks.

“This late? On your own?”

She shrugs. She shifts back around and stretches her legs, pats the pins and needles off, folds them back when a group of people has to pass.

She feels Sirius move to sit beside her. “Ah, no,” she protests, awkwardly scrambling to her feet to pull him back up.

“Fine,” Sirius sulks, meaning it to be Lily not wanting him there.

She pulls at his arm. “Drinks,” she explains. “I ate all that and forgot drinks. I need drinks now. Buy me drinks?”

Sirius doesn’t say anything as he turns and walks away, but Lily doesn’t need him to. She skips behind him, knowing he’s going to do just as he’s told.

 

☽

 

They end up, funnily enough, in the same 7eleven where Remus was.

Inside though, way inside at the window tables by the freezers and facing the other street, because James’s apartment building is across from the main entrance, and, although none of them mentioned it, the chance of running into one or some or all of the others outside is likely tonight.

Sirius bought her a slurpee, orange juice, and mineral water.

Lily makes a face at him when he drops the slurpee and the paper bag with the others on the table. He ignores her, just sits and proceeds to peel the wrapping off his ice cream cone.

“Do you expect me to finish all this?”

“Just pick one. I’ll take the other then we’ll share the water.”

“I don’t need the water.”

“Yes, you do. Hydrate. You have very dry skin.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, everyone does. Just choose and be done with it.”

Lily was only joking, and Sirius is supposedly the same, but Lily – ah, but maybe she’s just imagining it. Because she knows of the rift between him and the boys. Maybe his tone didn’t just soften. It’s just in her head.

They eat mostly in silence.

Conversations play in Lily’s head, but they all seem to be middles, and she doesn’t know how to start any of them.

She ends up picking the orange juice. She watches Sirius screw his face from the imminent slurpee-induced brain freeze, laughs at him, and gets pelted in the face with crumpled ice cream wrapping. They do share the water, Lily indulging Sirius, then they watch the street – the wrong one, the one not in James’s, Remus’s, or Peter’s way. (Still hoping, somehow. That even though they took measures, they’d be un(?)lucky enough to still catch a glimpse.)

And then Lily notices something on Sirius’s jacket, which he just left a sloppy wad on the table. “Is that a tag?”

Sirius follows Lily’s line of vision. “Oh. Yeah. I forgot.” He doesn’t remove it.

Lily tugs it off. “Went shopping just out of the blue?”

“I… fell in the gutter. Had to change.”

“You couldn’t just go home?”

“Don’t have a home.” A pause, short but thoughtful, the quick realization of an inside joke. Then, “Nowhere feels like one.”

( _Nowhere feels like home these days.)_

Lily blinks at him. Words are coming now, beginnings she had difficulty bringing forth just minutes ago, but now that they’re here she doesn’t feel inclined to say them.

Sirius notices though. “What?”

“Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Sirius pops the last bit of the cone in his mouth. “Who?”

“You know who.”

“Regulus?”

Lily rolls her eyes.

Sirius takes the tag from Lily’s hand and examines it. He puts it on the table, hovers a hand over it – and the tag floats up, quivering in midair under his palm. “Remus or James?”

“Either. Both.”

The tag stays hovering in the air, then it starts flipping over and over. All the while Sirius’s face remains impassive. Lily can feel his magic crackle around the table. Sirius says, quietly, “Not like I haven’t tried.”

“Try again then.”

“You can only try so many times, I think.”

“Do you think you’ve tried enough times already?”

The tag stills, and his gaze bores back up on Lily as both his hand and the small piece of cardboard drop. “Do you think I haven’t?”

“I – don’t know.”

“See, I don’t know either.”

There’s nothing else to busy themselves with, everything consumed, the tag no longer interesting. Lily says, “I think you should… keep trying. Not stop.”

He doesn’t scoff, or anything like that, which was what Lily was expecting honestly. He just asks, not even in a demanding tone, just – just calmly, genuinely curiously, “Why?”

“Because they’re going to forgive you. But only if you keep trying.”

“You’re sure?”

 _No. I’m sorry._ “Yes.”

“Hmm.” No more after that.

Lily squints at him. “You’re listening to me. You’re actually listening to me. It’s weird.”

Sirius laughs. “Do you want me not to?”

“No, it’s just – I’ve expected you to roll your eyes or sneer or tell me I’m being stupid several times now, and you haven’t yet.”

“You’re being stupid.”

“There we go. Now I can breathe. The world is normal again.”

“No, really. Because you just won’t tell him you like him.”

Lily stops. She doesn’t even know what she was doing, she just – stops. Everything stops. “What?”

“Tell him you like him. Stop waiting for things to be okay. That’s dumb. What if they never forgive me? What if things don’t go back to the way they were?”

Lily thinks about it. “Will there be any point in me denying right now?”

“I don’t think you’re _that_ stupid.”

Lily sighs. “I just don’t want to… add. You know. To the bad things.”

This time, Sirius does scoff. “I don’t think that’d be bad for him. He’s been head over – ”

“Stop. Don’t say things like that.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, but he does stop. “Like I said. Stupid.”

Lily frowns at him. “It’ll be – something to think about. For him. And he’s already thinking about so many things.”

“I can just go join the family business, Evans. Get deployed somewhere far and get assigned a high-profile politician or something. I’ll be one less thing to think about, then you two can get married and shit.”

“Is that supposed to encourage me?”

Sirius shrugs.

More somberly: “Are you really? Considering joining?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m running in the wrong direction. Maybe _that’s_ who I am. Reg joined and he’s doing fine. I didn’t and life is shit.”

Lily’s laugh is part-amused part-incredulous. “You’re saying everyone whose life is shit should just be an assassin.”

“Well, if you’re a Black, yeah, sure. Door’s open.”

“ _You’re_ stupid. Don’t be an assassin. It’s not cool.”

“‘Don’t be an assassin, it’s not cool’? That’s really how you’re going to convince someone not to be an assassin?”

“Yes, and you’ll listen.” She gets to her feet. “Come on.”

“Where?”

“Home.”

 

☽

 

“Which one?” Sirius asks, looking at the bus schedules. “The last 309 already passed by half an hour ago.”

“I can take the 901 then get on another.”

“Okay.”

He waits with her. She doesn’t ask why. She doesn’t ask why he gets on the bus when it arrives either, not even when she knows his flat’s the other way.

 

☽

 

“Are you going to sleep in my house?” asks Lily, once the bus has driven away and Sirius has made no more signs of moving. This part of the town is dead compared to where they just came from, and Lily’s normal voice carries almost like a yell in the cricket-chirp, tree-rustle silence of the night.

“No. I’m – I was just going until here. Go home then. Go on.”

Lily laughs. “You can, you know. Tuney’s out for the week. You can take the couch.”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’ll head back.”

“Do you even know how to?”

“I’ll get a cab.”

“No cabs around here this time of night anymore, I’m afraid.”

He scratches at his neck in annoyance. “I’ll walk home then. Geez. Just leave?”

Lily shakes her head, chuckling a little, then leaves. She’s walked down a few steps down the street when she changes her mind and grabs at one of the conversation starters she already thought of earlier but let go.

“You know what your problem is?”

Sirius turns to face her, crosses his arms. “I do. But by all means, go on.”

“You don’t tell people you need them.”

“I don’t – ”

“See? There you go.”

Sirius glares at her.

“You pretend you’re this untouchable, invincible, stone-cold git who doesn’t need people, and then one day you find yourself especially needing someone, anyone, for some reason, and you don’t say. You keep it to yourself – I don’t know, maybe because you can’t, you don’t want to try, or to keep the ruse up – but it builds in you, Sirius. That grows in you. Then you lash out.”

“Stop making excuses for me,” Sirius says, all ice. “Maybe I did what I did just because I was a horrible person.”

“You just went all the way here to see me home.”

“And I already absolutely regret it.”

“I don’t think you’re horrible. I just think you’re emotionally constipated.”

“Thanks. Great picture.”

Lily chuckles. “You roused this unfortunately giant consequence because nothing about you – all of you, you know, not just you – is ever just. Simple. Somehow.”

“Are you done?”

She shakes her head. “I’m not going to tell James what I feel until you fix this. I don’t care if that’s stupid. I won’t change my mind.”

“Suit yourself. That’s not going to be a problem on my end.”

Lily isn’t fazed. She seems, in fact, amused by the whole thing. “Good night, Sirius.”

Sirius rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms to shoo her away. Lily laughs, turns around, and walks home for real this time.

 

☽

 

 **unknown**  
[location sent]

 **reg**  
fuck you no

 **unknown**  
it’ll count as two  
i will never call again

 **reg**  
walk home

 

The phone rings and Regulus hurls it in the void of his dark room. It hits something then falls with a thud on the carpeted floor – but it’s still ringing, like something out of a horror movie.

He buries himself under his blankets, rolls to his side, and gruffly covers his head with a pillow.

He doesn’t answer tonight.

 

☽

 

 **unknown**  
hey  
it’s me  
i know you’re all still mad and i understand and no amount of sorrys will cut it  
but can we please talk?  
i’ll be at chuckskates all day  
things are absolute shit and i know it’s all my fault but  
actually i don’t know. it’s just that. this is all my fault i have no excuse  
i just don’t want to stop trying?  
i owe you to keep trying, i feel? unless you don’t, then tell me  
i’ll  
idk, i’ll leave you alone then maybe  
i'm really sorry

 

☽

 

 **lily**  
i hope you’re okay  
you got remus really worried last night you know  
call me when you get this?  
or not, sorry, you don’t have to do that  
just  
i’m here if you need someone to talk to (or not talk to)  
okay i’m done bye

 

☽

 

_Remus is typing…_

 

☽

 

_James is typing…_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are life u guys. comments are lifer. also my [tumblr's](https://apalapucian.tumblr.com/post/185384843640/this-night) always open for prompts/hellos/general yelling. thank u <3


End file.
